Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, and an apparatus and method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
Discussion of the Background
A mobile electronic device, such as a mobile phone and a tablet PC, is widely used.
The mobile electronic device may include a display apparatus that provides users with visual information, such as still or moving images, to support various functions. Recently, components to drive a display apparatus have been miniaturized, allowing the display apparatus to occupy a larger portion of an electronic device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.